El color del océano
by WitchWhite
Summary: En la memoria de Radamanthys no queda ningún recuerdo de la Guerra Santa, sin embargo, el mar le trae sensaciones que no comprende. Cayendo en cuenta que es es el único que lo puede sanar. (OneShot)


_**Mi primer fic completamente dedicado a Radamanthys por el cumpleaños. A falta de algún fest o proyecto para este evento decidí hacer algo yo misma. Corto, breve y conciso, porque realmente no tengo muchas ideas y quería hacer algo así, romántico y apegado a la historia. Últimamente no puedo escribir nada si no tiene estas características o por lo menos el IC del personaje.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _los peronsajes son de su respectivo autor._

 _ **Resumen:**_ _Radamanthys no recuerda nada de la batalla en la Guerra Santa pero el mar le produce una evocación incomprensible que no trata de entender solo la siente._

 **-o-**

 **El color del océano**

" _Ya sé porque el mar es salado,_

 _porque todo lo dulce te lo llevaste tú"_

Pocas veces se le permitía salir del inframundo, específicamente el día de brujas y en su cumpleaños, que casualmente era antes. Por ello era el primero en salir. Le gustaba ir al mismo lugar de siempre, un pequeño y discreto lugarcito en la isla de Creta porque finalmente no podía ir más lejos. Servía a una deidad griega y debía moverse en sus dominios.

Aquel hotel tenía una preciosa vista al mar y una buena calidad de alcohol en su bar. Después iba al restaurante y cenaba solo en una terraza con vista al mar. Por eso le gustaba Creta porque estaba rodeada de ese poderoso elemento. Siempre el mar, todo el tiempo el mar captaba su atención. Su sonido, el aroma, el movimiento. Brindó a su salud con whisky. Le gustaban esos momentos íntimos con él. Más en una fecha tan importante como lo era el día de su cumpleaños. Aunque no lo celebra desde los diez años cuando sus padres murieron. Además no importaba porque no era ese tipo de hombres sentimentales o eso quería creer porque el mar, el mar sin embargo, lo volvía vulnerable y hasta romántico. ¿Por qué? No lo entendía. Simplemente sentía en su brisa y el sonido de las olas una evocación. Por más que intentará recordar lo que olvidó no llegaba nada a su memoria. Era triste porque… ese sentimiento era muy fuerte, atrayente y confortable. ¿Qué será? Se preguntaba así mismo.

Y una vez más se perdía en el atardecer y su mirada fija en un punto sobre la inmensidad del agua. Por eso aprovechaba las mañanas para nadar, esa era una forma de abrazar esa emoción. De sentir la presencia de algo que encuentra sin haberlo buscado. Su memoria se llenó de lagunas y lagos. Había piedras donde una vez corría el río. Se encontraba con paredes donde alguna vez hubo puertas. ¿Por qué se traicionaba así mismo?

Bebió del whisky y decidió enfrascar sus pensamientos en la melodía tradicional que llegaba desde una de las calles abajo. Cerca de un grupo de turistas que fotografiaban la postal. La ensalada con mariscos sabía bien y lo entretuvo el festejo de un niño de menos de diez años a un par de mesas contiguas.

Debía aprovechar las pocas que le quedaban a solas ya que mañana llegarían sus compañeros. Aunque Minos siempre terminaba por irse al palacio de, justamente el Rey Minos y Aiacos llegaba con Violate y no salían de su habitación hasta después de mediodía. Pero siempre terminaba comiendo con ellos. Así que se sirvió más de la botella y esperó que cayera la noche y poder recorrer la playa como era su ritual.

A veces sentía que el mar lo llamaba, juraba que decía su nombre o eso le gustaba creer. Cuando lo tocaba había algo cálido pese a que el agua era fría. Sentir la espuma y el aroma le provocaba suspiros incontenibles y el recuerdo de un abrazo. No podía evitar derramar alguna lágrima. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era? ¿A caso el mar sabía algo de sí mismo que ni él conocía?

Voces, pasos, sillas en movimiento, risas, cubiertos sonar en los platos lo trajeron de regreso. Dos personas se sentaron tras él. No eran turistas porque su griego era fluido.

Llamó su atención el olor de uno de ellos, entre salitre y mar. Ambos tenían el cabello espeso y parecían haber robado el color del océano. Su evocación tomó forma. Se giró para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de aquel hombre por encima del hombro de su acompañante que era exactamente igual a él. Parpadeó un par de veces y regresó a su plato y sirvió más alcohol. La melodía tradicional llegaba más fuerte así como la voz del cantante.

No pudo concentrarse pues el hombre le transmitía una turbadora melancolía, una extraña melodía sin terminar. ¿Lo conozco? Se preguntó. Miraba descuidadamente como leía la carta y conversaba con su par de forma animada y reía, reía fuerte, con una amplia sonrisa. Creyó que su corazón se saldría. Volvieron a chocar sus miradas, esta vez el hombre con olor a mar sonrió. Radamanthys miró las luces de la ciudad que comenzaban a encenderse ante la llegada de la noche.

Después de unos minutos el acompañante de aquel hombre se marchó, probablemente al sanitario porque regresó en diez minutos. Suficientes para observarse. De nuevo volvió a sonreír pero Radamanthys lo ignoró. Los griegos tenían la costumbre de ser alegres y desconfiados, como todos los mediterráneos. Solían saludar a los extranjeros, irse con extraños, terminar ebrios en alguna fiesta, llevar a la quiebra a su país.

― ¿Te conozco?― preguntó el griego en un inglés atropellado.

― Creo que no, disculpe si lo incomode― respondió Radamanthys. Al ver a una camarera pidió la cuenta con una seña de su mano.

― Creo haberlo visto en otra parte― comentó el griego― No eres griego ni latino. ¿Eres sajón?

¿Sajón? Odiaba ese adjetivo tan despectivo. Radamtanthys asintió tratando de ocular su molestia. La camarera regresó con la cuenta. Observó la nota y sacó un fajo de billetes.

― ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Te gusta Grecia?― aquellas preguntas lo incomodaron a un más pero no por disgustarle si no por avergonzarse de la emoción que le causaba hablar con él.

En verdad quería sentarse a su lado y contarle lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza. "Tú me recuerdas al mar, no sé porque pero hueles a él, parece que tienes la misma fuerza. Lento y salvaje, indómito y profundo"

― Sí, me gusta Grecia― respondió por compromiso. La camarera volvió a interrumpir, esta vez se llevó el pago. Radamanthys guardó su cartera y se levantó.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo estará? Puedo recomendarle algún lugar. Hay millones de sitios que no los recorres en una semana. Ni yo que nací aquí conozco toda Grecia.

― Gracias, pero me marcharé dentro de poco. Hasta luego― hizo gala de sus mejores modales ingleses y se fue.

Caminar a la salida fue una tragedia aunque no entendía. No pudo evitar girarse y verlo de nuevo a los ojos. En su mirada había preguntas como las suyas, su rostro tenía una marca de tristeza que lo sentenció a querer volver pero no lo hizo. Agachó la mirada y se dio la vuelta. Parecía que toda Grecia estaba inundada de dramas innecesarios, fatídicos desenlaces para hacer arte. Y no sería uno de sus personajes.

Una vez en la avenida la melodía desapareció y escuchó sólo las olas chocar en el muelle. Miró la terraza del restaurante. ¿Y si conocí a ese hombre en otra vida o en otro tiempo? Se dirigió al mar. Que más daba, hay millones de hombres en Grecia que huelen olivo y maresía.

 **-** _ **o-**_

 _ **Gracias, no sé si alguien lo lea, porque así es esto del fandom. En dado caso muchas gracias por el tiempo y la lectura.**_


End file.
